La Orden del Merodeador
by Jaaaviera
Summary: Hermione Granger es una indeseable en el régimen instaurado por Voldemort; Harry y Ron deciden protegerla del peligro que significa la caza de los Horrocrux y se van sin ella. Sin poder mostrar su rostro en el mundo mágico y abandonada por sus mejores amigos, pide asilo en Sortilegios Weasley, donde encontrara una manera de Luchar frente al régimen de terror, y también el amor.
1. Capítulo Uno

_El universo de Harry Potter y sus personajes le pertenecen a J.K., yo solo escribo para sacar esta loca idea de mi mente._

Después de muchas, muuuuuuchas veces tratando de arreglar este capítulo, soy medio lenta aveces y me da un poco de ceguera, por fin he editado bien este texto, creo-espero.

 **Capitulo Uno**

La habían dejado atrás, se fueron durante la noche agazapados, escondidos en medio de la oscuridad, caminaron silenciosamente alejándose de ella apenas Harry cumplió la mayoría de edad.

Apretó fuerte las manos hasta que las uñas se enterraron en su piel, no quería creer lo que la señora Weasley le decía a Ginny. Escondida en el descanso de la escalera escuchaba como le contaba a la menor de los pelirrojos que Harry y Ron se habían ido, solo dejaron una nota en la cual explicaban precariamente la situación. Hermione se quedó de pie ahí escuchando y apretando con fuerza las manos hasta que sintió como alguien le tocaba el hombro en un gesto de apoyo, no quiso girar el rostro,de todos modos ya sabía que era Fred quien trataba de infundir su apoyo, pero no quería delatar su pena ni mucho menos su ira, estaba desconsolada, descolocada. Ron y Harry se habían ido sin ella, sin avisar; habían huido en medio de la noche para no alertar a los demás, la habían dejado sin avisar.

La dejaron atrás cuando le prometieron no hacerlo, ellos eran un equipo, se lo habían prometido.

\- Lo siento mucho Hermione, pero no puedes volver.- el profesor Lupin la miró con pena mientras le informaba lo que habían decidido los "adultos" sobre qué debía hacer, ella ya sabía que no podía volver a Hogwarts, el colegio ya no era un lugar seguro para los hijos de Muggles en general y menos aún para ella en específico. En la reunión de la orden, no la dejaron participar, no porque no respetaran su decisión, sencillamente la estaban sobre protegiendo. La señora Weasley la compadece, les había contado lo que le hizo a sus padres y desde ese momento Molly la miro con otra cara, al principio la miró como si hubiera madurado y después la tomo como a una hija más, siempre había sido cariñosa con ella, pero ahora parecía más una hija propia que la amiga de su hijo -"eres muy joven para tener que pasar por este tipo de cosas"- le había dicho, con los ojos anegados de lágrimas.

\- Lo entiendo profesor -Él sonrió como cada vez que ella lo llamaba así -Pero no sé qué haré entonces, no puedo quedarme para siempre aquí -No es que le molestara estar en la madriguera, pero los Mortifagos ya habían atacado tras la boda de Bill y Fleur, por poco la secuestran, y si ocurre una vez, nada les aseguraba que no lo hicieran otra.

\- Nosotros también creemos que no es propicio que te quedes aquí por mucho más tiempo, hemos pensado en eso, tenemos algunas opciones y serás tú quien decida. no quiero que te sientas incomoda Hermione -El profesor Lupin tenía esa extraña energía rondando, te calmaba con solo mirarte y Hermione agradeció que fuera él quien conversara con ella, ahora se sentía mucho mejor, más segura.

Conversaron de las opciones que tenía la orden y cuando hubieron terminado de hablar el profesor se fue, la dejó en la habitación que compartía con Ginny, analizando cuál sería su elección.

\- Entonces ¿ya decidiste qué harás? -Le preguntó Ginny, no pudo distinguir su rostro en la oscuridad, cada una estaba en su respectiva cama, pero aun así sabía que ella moría de la curiosidad y su rostro lo reflejaba.

\- No puedo salir del país, no estoy cómoda con esa opción y mucho menos quiero ir a encerrarme a casa de tu tía Muriel con Bill y Fleur, seria muy incomodo -Ginny rió por lo bajo, sabía que Hermione se llevaba bien con Fleur pero esa idea era realmente mala, ir a entrometerse al nido de amor de unos recién casados sería mucho más que incómodo. -La única opción que tiene sentido para mi es vivir con los gemelos, pero a no ser que tomara Multijugos todos los días, no podría salir nunca del apartamento. Y aun así está la posibilidad que los Mortifagos del ministerio allanen el local y me encuentren ahí escondida -No quiso ni imaginar qué pasaría si eso ocurría, su nombre estaba en la lista de indeseables que llegó esa mañana con el profeta.

-Promete que te mantendrás en contacto conmigo, se que seria horrible de mi parte decir que me siento sola en estos momentos, pero es así y me preocupas -De pronto Ginny saltó desde su cama a la Hermione, en la oscuridad buscó su mano y la apretó - Promételo! -La pelirroja rogó y ella aceptó mientras la estrechó entre sus brazos.

Era 26 de Julio, Harry y Ron se habían ido de la madriguera a buscar los Horrocrux hace tres semanas. En unas horas mas iría al departamento de Fred y George a vivir, su maleta estaba lista y ella también. Tenía viales con poción multijugos preparados practicamente para vivir un año sin ser ella misma, aun cuando no sería difícil preparar más en la casa de los gemelos, ahí tenían todo un laboratorio para crear sus productos y seria de gran ayuda por si necesitaba más poción. El plan era hacerse pasar por una prima Weasley, la prima en cuestión si existía y había dado su aprobación al plan -aunque no sabía realmente a quien estaba ayudando ni porqué lo hacía; Weasleys, hacen todo lo que les pidas si creen que te están ayudando. Su familia había decidido abandonar el país de manera clandestina, tras lo sufrido en el matrimonio de Bill y Fleur. Después de todo los Weasley eran conocidos como traidores a la sangre y si se quedaban en Inglaterra podían verse envueltos en otra situación parecida, o peor, y Octavius Weasley no era tan valiente como su hermano, era un traidor a la sangre, sí, pero no un hombre que está dispuesto a morir ni mucho menos poner en riesgo a su familia por una guerra para la cual no está preparado; La Orden del Fénix los ayudó a salir del país porque era el hermano de Arthur, después de todo y porque la hija mayor había ayudado a Hermione sin hacer preguntas; gracias a la prima Weasley, Hermione tenía una nueva identidad.

Estaba de pie frente al espejo, la casa estaba silenciosa ya que el señor y la señora Weasley habían llevado a Ginny a comprar la lista de las cosas que necesitaría en Hogwarts, muy a pesar de la oposición de la señora Weasley de mandar a Ginny al colegio este año, ella iría de todas formas, primero porque querían aparentar normalidad y segundo porque Ginny armo tal alboroto que si el señor Weasley tuvo en algún momento la intención de dejar a su hija en casa esta se esfumo por la ventana.

Extrañaría su mata de rizos castaños, no tenía muy claro como era el aspecto de Cedrella Weasley, suponía que era pelirroja, igual que todos los Weasley y debía de tener pecas, eso era algo que venía con el paquete, pero aun así estaba nerviosa, en el espejo estaba su reflejo su pelo, su cara con la pequeña nariz respingona heredada de su madre, sus suaves y delicadas curvas se reflejaban en el cristal. Se tomo un momento mas del que habitualmente se permitía y se miro a conciencia, allí frente a ella estaba ella misma analizándose, su cuerpo agraciado y joven en ropa interior, quizás cuando volvería a tener la oportunidad de mirarse otra vez ya no estaría igual.

Tomo el vial con la poción, ya había puesto uno de los muchos cabellos que le dieron de Cedrella, se preguntó si quizás le habría dolido arrancarse todo ese cabello, era muy probable que quedara calva, nada que una poción crece pelo no pudiera remediar, pero aun así un escalofrío la recorrió, pobre Cedrella; bebió del vial y lo tapo, debería de comprar una petaca como la de Barty Crouch Junior, o encantar una botella para que pareciera que bebía agua de ella mientras lo que tomaba en realidad era poción multijugos, eso si seria útil, no podía estar cada dos horas sacando el vial con la poción frente a ojos indiscretos, se miró en el espejo, el cambio fue de inmediato, se alargó unos cuantos centímetros más y su cabello se volvió rojo fuego y para sorpresa suya los rizos se suavizaron pero no desaparecieron por completo, su piel era clara y unas pocas pecas aparecieron en la nariz que ahora se veía como la de Ginny mientras que los ojos se tornaron celestes casi grises, tal parece que Cedrella se parecía más a su abuela Cedrella Black que a su abuelo Weasley. La ropa le quedaba un poco estrecha, el cuerpo de Cedrella era un poco más robusto que el suyo así que se puso un vestido, en lugar de sus jeans favoritos, tampoco es que pensara ponerse la ropa de Hermione, no podía parecer una chica Muggle, si bien los Weasley usaban jeans y poleras, su ropa era de Hermione no de Cedrella y la ropa que le había dado Remus hace unos días le quedaba bien, tenía la sensación de que algunas prendas eran de Tonks, lo cual le causo gracia, se vería como una bruja rockera; se puso las botas militares que le habían dado, estando ya lista tomó el baúl y dando una ultima mirada a su nuevo reflejo en el espejo se aparecía fuera de la tienda de bromas de los gemelos Weasley.

\- Miren a quien tenemos acá -Dijo uno de los gemelos desde la tarima de la tienda

\- Si no es nuestra querida prima Cedrella -Término el otro desde la caja

La chica sonrió sin saber que decir, hasta responder con un simple -hola.- le parecía extraño, no había ensayado la voz de Cedrella y se puso nerviosa, notando esto George salió a su encuentro para sacarla de la tienda y hacerla pasar a la oficina, donde tendría un poco de privacidad, estando alejada de las miradas de los clientes que a esa hora llenaban la tienda.

\- Gracias -Fue lo primero que dijo Hermione mientras George cerraba la puerta. - No se que me paso.

\- No te preocupes, es normal estar nerviosa, creo -Sonrió de oreja a oreja - Nunca he estado en tu posición -Como ella no sonrió, se puso serio - No te preocupes Hermione, todo estará bien.

\- Cedrella! -Lo corrigió ella. - ¿Y ahora qué hago? se supone que vine a trabajar con ustedes.

\- Claro, que tal si te haces cargo de la caja, confío que con ese cerebro tuyo te llevarás bien con los números y no tendrás problemas.

Los señores Weasley junto con Ginny pasaron unas horas más tarde por la tienda para ver como le estaba yendo a la prima _Cedrella_ en su nuevo trabajo Fred y George estaban encantados con ella, atendió la caja impecablemente y era simpática con los clientes. El señor Weasley le dijo que pasaría todas las semanas por si acaso y que les avisarían de las reuniones de La Orden del Fénix, ya eran miembros oficiales, quiso preguntarle si tenía noticias de Harry y Ronald, pero hace días que no veía a la chica sonreír como lo hacía ahora y no quiso entristecer la al mencionarlos.

Tras cerrar la tienda al público ordenaron y cuadraron la caja, para luego subir al apartamento de los gemelos. comieron y platicaron, el baúl de Hermione estaba en la habitación de Fred, los gemelos le dejaron un cuarto y ellos dormirían juntos en el otro, tal y como lo habían hecho hasta que se fueron a vivir ahí, no les molestaba en absoluto.

Con el pasar de los días los tres habitantes del apartamento ubicado sobre la tienda de bromas se adaptaron rápidamente a la rutina, Fred y George siempre consideraron a Hermione como una hermana más, al igual que Harry, no les desagrada en absoluto el tenerla ahí, ya habían convivido con ella en la madriguera y en Hogwarts, no era una extraña para ellos.

La rutina diaria consistía en tomar desayuno juntos, abrir la tienda y turnarse para comer el almuerzo, a veces Lee Jordan se pasa por la tienda a ayudar y Fred Almuerza con Hermione; después de cerrar la tienda la limpian y cuadran la caja tras eso suben a comer y a dormir. Hermione no se aburre de la rutina que se ha instaurado, todos los días pasan cosas distintas, investigan en el laboratorio e incluso la dejan experimentar y aportar ideas, los gemelos hacen "magia extraordinaria" y ella está encantada con participar del proceso.

\- Me quede pensando en lo que dijiste el otro día. -Dijo Fred mientras almorzaban, era miércoles y Lee había pasado a verlos, justo ahora se escuchaban sus gritos, suponían que estaba probando las botas anti-gravedad que habían hecho hace unos días

\- ¿Que cosa dije? -Respondió ella mientras dejaba de leer el profeta para ponerle atención.

\- Eso de los grupos terroristas y activistas que crean los Muggles cuando están bajo un gobierno opresor -Dijo él moviendo las cejas, Hermione se imaginó que le llamaría la atención cuando se lo contó, no era difícil imaginar a Fred con un pasamontañas y un cóctel molotov en la mano.

\- Nosotros ya somos parte de un grupo subversivo Fred -Murmuró ella acercándose un poco a él, como si le estuviera contando un secreto que alguien pudiera oír - La Orden del Fénix, recuerdas? -Acoto ella sonriendo y él la correspondió

\- Ya, pero yo hablo de algo más directo, algo más agresivo y visible que la orden -Ella levantó una ceja y Fred pudo distinguir a la prefecta perfecta en el rostro de su prima - He estado investigando sobre organizaciones de muggles y quiero hacer algo como eso, algo como lo que hicimos con George cuando estaba Umbridge, algo que alerte a la población, están siendo bombardeados por el profeta y la radio con el discurso del ministerio "Todo está bien" si como no, tu y yo sabemos que las cosas están mal y es nuestro deber hacerlo saber a aquellos que viven ajenos a esta realidad, no podemos seguir haciéndonos los tontos, se que la orden decidió que era necesario aparentar normalidad, desligarnos de Harry, pero no estoy contento con ello, debe haber una manera de luchar mientras esperamos que él haga lo que tiene que hacer -Hermione estaba atónita escuchándolo y cuando por fin terminó su discurso se tomó un momento para meditarlo, claro que simpatizaba con su idea, pero no se lo esperaba.

\- ¿Estas queriendo decir que quieres que fundemos la juventud de La Orden del Fénix?.

\- No se que es eso, pero creo que si -Fred sonrió y luego se puso mortalmente serio. - ¿Me apoyaras?. -Pregunto con un tono frío y calculador. _Cedrella_ lo miró seria también, pensó en lo que él le propuso sin apartar la vista de los ojos de Fred, parecía que ambos estaban practicando Legeremancia.

\- Sí. -Respondió ella sin más y la cara de Fred se iluminó, se paró de un salto de la silla y gritó

\- Feorge! hay que celebrar, dijo que si. -Vocifero el pelirrojo mientras bajaba las escaleras para llegar a la tienda.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer entonces, rayar muros o poner bombas? -Cuestione Hermione a Fred, estaban sentados en el sofá, era domingo y la tienda estaba cerrada, Hermione tenía su castaño cabello trenzado, no había tomado la poción esa mañana y aún estaban en pijama, ambos tenían una taza de chocolate en las manos, era como estar sentados en la sala común de Gryffindor, claro que no estaban frente a la chimenea, si no al ventanal hechizado para evitar que se viera el interior del apartamento, y que tenía vista al callejón Diagon, abajo algunas personas paseaban, como el comercio estaba cerrado no eran muchos los transeúntes.

\- No soy un extremista, yo quiero salvar vidas, no destruirlas, a no ser que sea un hombre lobo loco como Greyback.

\- Claro.

\- Estábamos pensando en algo como los rayados o los panfletos, o bromas a gran nivel en el ministerio.

\- No creo que debamos arriesgarnos mucho, ya sabes que dijo Remus, pasar desapercibidos para los Mortifagos.

\- Está bien, seguiremos las reglas.

\- Podríamos inventar algo parecido a las bombas explosivas, pero que en ves de ruido rayen los muros con frases.

\- Algo así Como "Voldi maneja al ministro", me gusta esa idea. -Dijo George sentándose entre Hermione y Fred

\- Quizás antes de maquinar cosas, deberíamos preguntar a otros si quieren participar. -Sugirio Fred - Un grupo más numeroso ayudaría a difundir mejor, no se me había ocurrido antes, pero creo que seria lo correcto.

\- No podemos llevarnos toda la diversión solo nosotros. -Aportó George

\- Se que Lee querrá unirse. -Finalizó Fred.

Decidieron que seguirán la estrategia de Hermione cuando crearon el ejército de Dumbledore, invitaron a algunas personas que sabían simpatizaban con la causa y les explicarán el plan, claro está que los harán firmar un documento para resguardarse de que la información allí expuesta no saliera a la luz y mucho menos quienes eran las personas que se reunieron. Fred creía que la idea de hechizar el pergamino con una maldición para aquel que los delatara era una idea perfecta, nunca se lo mencionó a Hermione, pero ella tenía ideas brillantes, claro que esta maldición no sería tan inocua como la que sufrió Marietta, él se encargaría de esto personalmente.

\- Entonces ¿Cómo les ha ido en la tienda? -Preguntó la señora Weasley mientras le servía una enorme porción de puré de papas, no se veía capaz de comer todo lo que había en el plato, la señora Weasley se había esmerado en esta comida, después del almuerzo llegarían los miembros de la orden y tendrían una reunión, Fred y George le dijeron que no hablara sobre la nueva organización, les dirían cuando fuera necesario, por ahora sería un secreto entre los involucrados.

\- Estupendo, hemos vendido...

\- ...Más de lo esperado

\- Con la ayuda de la prima -George le guiño un ojo

\- Nos ha ido genial. -Dijeron los gemelos y ella se sonrojo.

\- Me alegra que todo esté bien. - dijo la señora Weasley manifestando su aprobación con sonrisa que duro poco, pues cambio bruscamente el tema de conversación. - Ginny me escribió el otro día, dice que hay nuevos profesores en Hogwarts, los hermanos Carrow son reconocidos Mortifagos, no debimos haberla dejado ir, no dio detalles de lo que ocurre en el colegio; me preocupa que pueda estar pasando ahí dentro con Snape como director.

\- No te preocupes mamá

\- Seguro que la enana puede con cualquier cosa. -Aseveraron los Gemelos.

Hermione no quiso decir nada, ella también había recibido carta de Ginny, en el colegio estaban pasando cosas feas, no sabia que había hecho Ginny para poder enviar esa carta sin que fuera censurada por los nuevos profesores Carrow. La pelirroja hablaba de torturas en clase y castigos, el colegio estaba tomado por Voldemort y sus secuaces, los niños estaban padeciendo horrores ahí dentro y nadie en el exterior lo sabía, Ginny no quería alarmar a sus padres ni a sus hermanos, le contó a Hermione porque confiaba en que ella no la delataría, si se enteraban la sacarían de ahí, pero ella en su carta le dejó muy claro que no pensaba irse; Ginny, Neville y Luna estaban resistiendo en Hogwarts, estaban batallando día a día en el ejército de Dumbledore y Hermione confiaba en que si las cosas se ponían realmente peligrosas para ella Ginny podría escapar, además claro de que la entendía completamente, no eran niñas pequeñas, podían cuidar perfectamente de sí mismas.

\- Confiemos un poco más en el juicio de Ginny, ella es una mujer fuerte e inteligente, sabe lo que hace. -Declaro Hermione en voz alta, no se dio cuenta que los demás la habían odio hasta que la Señora Weasley la miro sorprendida. La mujer estaba apunto de abrir la boca para responderla, pero la suerte estaba del lado de Hermione y justo en ese preciso momento, en el que se veía venir un discurso de aquellos que te dejan sin ganas de replicar y te hacen avergonzarte de tus palabras por parte de la matriarca Weasley, aparecieron los demás miembros de la Orden y toda la conversación anterior quedo en el olvido.

\- Kingsley no puede venir, las cosas en las oficina de Aurores están mal y no quiere salir de ahí por periodos prolongados ni mucho menos levantar sospechas entre sus colegas. -Dijo el Señor Weasley

\- Las constantes auditorias que están haciendo a los funcionarios tienen el clima laboral del ministerio enrarecido, todos se miran con desconfianza. Incluso hay quienes dan pistas sobre posibles traidores a la sangre e hijos de Muggles. -Manifestó Sturgis Podmore con tono de derrota. se hizo un silencio en torno a la mesa en la que estaban reunidos los actuales miembros de la Orden del Fénix, nadie quería creer en que las cosas estuvieran tan mal, la sociedad se estaba dividiendo, Voldemort estaba dejando huella.

\- Hay algo importante que debo decir. -Anuncio repentinamente Lupin, sacando a todos los presentes de su ensimismamiento. - Hace unos días fui a Grimmauld Place y allí encontré a Harry y Ronald. - Todos le miraron atónitos, Hermione apretó fuerte su mano bajo la mesa, sus ojos se anegaron de lagrimas. - Están bien, les ofrecí mi ayuda en lo que fuera que Dumbledore les encomendó y ellos no aceptaron, les dije que no era necesario que me informaran sobre lo que estaban haciendo y aun así no accedieron. -Remus Lupin miro fijamente a Hermione mientras informaba a sus compañeros lo que había pasado en la mansión Black, él esperaba alguna reacción por parte de la chica, pero el brillo que vio en su mirada, producto de sus lagrimas en un primer momento desapareció y ninguna gota salio de sus ojos. Solo Fred supo que la chica estuvo tensa el resto de la reunión, pues él tomo su mano entre las suyas y la acaricio, debajo de la mesa, no permitiendo que los demás vieran.

El resto de la reunión fue extraño para Hermione, solo escuchaba el murmullo de lo que se habló, no podía dejar de pensar en Harry y Ron. Al volver al departamento de los gemelos se fue a su habitación sin decir una palabra y se dejó caer sobre la cama y lloró de rabia y pena, lloro por sus padres y por sus amigos, lloró silenciosamente quizás horas hasta que se quedó dormida sin darse cuenta. George, que era más empático que Fred quiso ir a ver si ella estaba bien, pero su hermano gemelo no se lo permitió, le dijo que la dejara sola, que ella estaría bien, solo necesitaba un momento de tranquilidad con ella misma. Fred a duras penas convenció a George de no molestar a Hermione esa noche, pero a primera hora de la mañana el Gemelo adoloido se paró frente a la puerta del antiguo cuarto de Fred y dio dos golpes, no escuchó ninguna respuesta ni positiva ni negativa y como el tiempo es dinero abrió sin más, adentro encontró a Hermione, en el cuerpo de Hermione, durmiendo sobre las colchas..

\- ¿Hermione? ¿estas bien? -pregunto mientras se acercaba a la cama, por toda respuesta la chica se acomodo - ¿Hermione -Repitio más alto, se acercó a ella y la movió un poco, la chica de cabello indómito al fin abrió los ojos y sonrió con una mueca

\- Me siento mal. -Fue lo único que dijo antes de cerrar los ojos nuevamente. George tocó su frente y no se sorprendió al sentirla caliente

\- Fred, Hermione está enferma ¿deberíamos avisar a mamá? -Cuestiono cuando se dio cuenta de que su hermano lo miraba desde el dintel de la puerta

\- Debe ser solo un resfriado, pero no te preocupes yo iré ahora a la madriguera y le diré, haz que ella se tape con la colcha. traeré a mamá. -dijo Fred desde el dintel de la puerta antes de salir rumbo a la Madriguera.

La Señora Weasley tomó unas cuantas pociones y se fue al apartamento de los gemelos junto a su hijo, tal y como había dicho Fred, Hermione solo tenía un pequeño resfriado, nada grave. La Señora Weasley le dejó varias pociones pimienta y cocino una olla con sopa para que tuviera algo caliente que comer durante el día, le hizo prometer que pasaría el día en la cama y ella aceptó, aunque después de beber la primera dosis de poción se sentía bien.

\- Feorge y Gred mis más queridos amigos! -Exclamo Lee Jordan al entrar a la tienda esa mañana - ¿Dónde está la preciosa prima Cedrella? -Pregunto - Le traje un regalo, lo vi en la tienda de chatarra, pero no me pareció chatarra en lo absoluto. -Dijo mientras les mostraba un precioso guardapelo de oro.

\- ¿Estas acaso tratando de cortejar...

\- A nuestra querida prima? -término George la frase de Fred, aunque en un tono mucho más relajado y jocoso, a él no le había pasado por alto el enfado de Fred al darse cuenta de las intenciones de Lee, su desconcierto estaba en que no sabía si era por proteger a su prima Cedrella del baboso de Jordan o por proteger a Hermione, la casi novia de Ron, de las garras de su baboso amigo. La mirada de Fred no auguraba nada bueno y George era consciente del brillo asesino en los ojos de su gemelo, lo conocía mejor que nadie, Fred estaba prendado de la niña que ahora estaba enferma en el segundo piso y eso no era bueno, ella quería a Ron, era de Ronald. Fred no podía entrometerse, le romperían el corazón. Se sintió estúpido por no darse cuenta antes, pero lo cierto es que siempre vio una misteriosa predilección de Fred hacia Hermione, ella siempre fue tratada con respeto y muy pocas veces fue objeto de burlas por parte de su gemelo, y ahora, con ella aquí a todas horas a su completa disposición Fred se había dejado llevar por ese incipiente sentimiento; George ahora lo veía con total claridad.

\- He aquí, sopa de pollo a la Weasley -dijo el pelirrojo mientras se sentaba en la cama al lado de Hermione, ella tomó uno de los platos que había en la bandeja y comenzó a comer

\- ¿Hoy te toca a ti hacerme compañía en el almuerzo? -Preguntó ella dejando sorprendido a George, es verdad que el ya no tenía la oreja, eso ayudaba mucho a la hora de diferenciarlos, pero se habían dejado crecer el pelo y las orejas ya no se les veían, y aún así ella siempre sabía con quién hablaba.

\- Lee esta abajo con Fred, como no tomaste la poción multijugos hoy no queremos que suba a visitarte, y Fred puede ser más persuasivo con él -Fred siempre supo cómo convencer a Lee, y a todos en realidad, incluso con el mismo George tenía una asombroso poder de convencimiento.

\- Fue una estupidez dormir sin abrigarme. -aseguro ella con tono de auto reproche

\- Tuviste un mal día, todos los tenemos, así como todos tomamos decisiones estúpidas.

\- Un mal año sería más apropiado decir.

\- Bueno, si tu lo ves así. Aunque me gusta pensar que cuando llegaste aquí mejoro muchísimo. -Ella rió con ganas y afirmó con un gesto de cabeza.

\- Si mejoro. - Afirmo Hermione sin dejar de sonreir.

\- No quieres ir a verlos, ¿ahora que sabes donde están? -pregunto George luego de un momento en silencio. Nunca hablaron de lo que ella sintió cuando Harry y Ron se fueron, quizás hablar de ello o con ellos ayudaría a la chica a dejar esa pena que la estaba consumiendo.

\- No quiero, pero siento que debería querer. - Dudo un momento ella. - No se que debería decirles, cada vez que imagino la escena me veo a mi llorando y no es eso lo quiero que ocurra; ellos me dejaron atrás, no tengo porque ir tras ellos, no quiero hacerlo.

\- Te entiendo, solo piénsalo, no creo que se queden mucho más tiempo ahí.

El martes por la mañana transcurrió normal, la prima _Cedrella_ hizo su aparición en la tienda y cumplió con su trabajo. A la hora de comer Lee Jordan se dejó caer por la tienda para ver cómo seguía la salud de la chica Weasley, le entregó el regalo que había comprado para ella el día anterior, todo bajo la atenta mirada de los gemelos.

George recibió carta de Angelina Johnson, el la invito a tomar helados esa tarde, les dijo que lo hacía para invitarla personalmente a la reunión que tenían programada para el jueves en la noche, con la excusa de que sería el cumpleaños de Oliver Wood, había inventado una celebración para así reunir a los adeptos a la causa que ellos pretendían reclutar, pero ninguno le creyó realmente, nadie se perfumaba tanto para salir con una "solo amiga" le había dicho, a él no le importo y tras ponerse sus botas de cuero de dragón nuevas, salio de la tienda rumbo a Florean Fortescue.

\- ¿Y? ¿Como estuvo tu cita anoche? -pregunto apenas salió de la habitación que compartía con su hermano.

\- Genial.

\- Entonces admites que fue una cita. -dijo Fred moviendo las cejas.

\- No, y - dudo antes de preguntar. - ¿no te molesta que salga con Angelina? -preguntó George un poco indeciso.

\- Claro que no, eres mi hermano, siempre hemos compartido todo.

\- Eres un asqueroso -gritó George, mientras le tiraba una tostada a Fred, proyectil que no fue capaz de evadir y que le dio de lleno en la cara porque como cada mañana se quedo embobado viendo como Hermione salió de su habitación vistiendo nada mas que su pijama, tenia el indomable cabello en una larga trenza, como tenía ganas de tocarla, abrazarla y besarle. - Ah, ha eso venía el comentario, claro, los hermanos comparten. -dijo George sacándolo de su trance, Fred lo miró escandalizado de que su hermano dijera algo así frente a ella, y más aún de que él se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que sentía por la chica, pero George ya no le ponía atención.

\- Mira George, cierra los ojos y extiende la mano.

\- ¿Es una broma?

\- No te veía capaz de ese tipo de guarradas pequeña prefecta perfecta.

\- haz lo que te digo y calla -ordenó la chica con tono serio.

\- Doña marisabidilla hablo. -dijo George antes de hacer lo que le habían ordenado, Hermione puso el guardapelo sobre la mano de George.

\- ¿Lo sientes? -preguntó tras un momento

\- ¿El frío del metal? ¿Lo que pesan los quilates? o ¿ Ese pequeño latido? -Hermione le arrebató el guardapelo y entró corriendo a su habitación, en menos de cinco minutos estaba vestida y con una capa que escondía la mitad de su rostro.

\- Iré a la mansión Black, volveré. -dijo mirando a nadie en particular y sin más desapareció de la sala.

\- Eso fue...

\- Extraño. -Dijo Fred mirando perplejo a su gemelo

\- Bueno, y ahora que estamos tu y yo solos, explícame eso de compartir. - increpo George con tono serio a u hermano gemelo.

\- No se de que hablas. - Respondio Fred sin mas.

\- Escúchame Fred, ella es de Ron - dijo ya mas alterado George.

\- Él no se la merece, la dejó atrás, yo nunca haría eso con ella, la subvalora, no es una chiquilla, es la bruja más brillante que he conocido y Ronald no se la merece, hasta hace unos meses le rompió el corazón y se puso a salir con Brown. - manifestó encolerizado Fred.

\- Ella lo quiere a él, te romperán el corazón. - George bajo el tono de la conversación.

\- No lo quiere, ya no. - respondió Fred también calmando su tono al hablar.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes siquiera?

\- Solo lo sé George - Fred volvía responder de manera tajante y ruda- Deja de hacer como si fueras mi padre, no eres responsable por lo que me pase, si ella lo quiere a él o a cualquier otro que no sea yo, esta bien, pero no me daré por vencido sin antes luchar. -dijo Fred y tras eso se metió en el baño y azoto la puerta.

\- Hermione! -Exclamo Ron apenas la vio entrar en la cocina

\- te traje esto Harry -dijo dejando el guardapelo sobre la mesa - Es un horrocrux al parecer

\- Hermione, yo… ¿como lo conseguiste? -preguntó Harry mientras tomaba el objeto

\- Me lo regalaron, tengo esto también para ti. -dijo mientras metía la mano en su bolso de cuentas, sacó varios tomos de libros sobre los horrocrux que había tomado prestados del despacho del director - Los leí todos, dice que no puedes destruirlo con cualquier hechizo, he pensado que el diente de basilisco que usaste para destruir el diario de Riddle sería de utilidad, pero no se donde puedas conseguir un diente con veneno en este momento -ambos chicos rieron nerviosamente, ella seguía mortalmente seria - Adiós. -dijo sin más y salio de la cocina de Grimmauld Place, Ronald corrió primero tras ella, seguido de cerca de Harry

\- Espera, Hermione, no te vayas así -dijo el pelirrojo cuando la tuvo a su alcance. ella se detuvo pero no se giró a mirarlo

\- Podrías quedarte con nosotros, fue un error habernos ido sin ti. - rogó el pelirrojo.

\- Por supuesto que fue un error, pero no seré yo quien lo remedie. Tú, corrijo, ustedes ya tomaron su decisión, yo estoy viendo donde estoy. suerte con su misión.

\- Hermione, escucha -dijo Ron tomándola del brazo. la chica lo miro a los ojos y negó moviendo la cabeza

\- He terminado con ustedes. -declaro antes de salir de la mansión y desaparecerse, no fue inmediatamente al departamento de los gemelos, frente a ella estaba el bosque de Dean, no supo porque se apareció ahí exactamente, pensó en su familia y ahí fue donde la llevaron sus pensamientos, necesitaba estar sola, aclarar su cabeza y darse un respiro de toda esa maldita guerra, del recuerdo de sus padres, de Harry y Ron, del puto Voldemort, de la Orden del Fénix, lo que estaba ocurriendo en Hogwarts, los Horrocrux... y más que nada de lo que significaban las miradas de Fred y esa nueva necesidad que sentía de que él la observará; Necesitaba un momento a solas.

* * *

Aquí a nadie se le castiga por decir lo que piense de este capítulo, si usted cree que necesito mejorar algo dígalo sin remordimiento. Si usted cree soy la revelación del año, que mi historia es genial, no se corte, que no le de vergüenza puede explayarse en un comentario.


	2. Capítulo Dos

El universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

Este texto ha sido reeditado, casi un millon de veces, no se si lo he dicho antes, pero soy un poco lenta y me mando condoro tras condoro al querer arreglar las cosas.

Capítulo Dos.

Lee llevaba toda la noche hablándole sobre Quidditch, no es que le molestara especialmente el tema, ya estaba acostumbrada a escuchar los monótonos parloteos sobre Quidditch que tenían sus amigos, tampoco es que Lee le fuera desagradable, el muchacho era simpático y divertido, es más, cuando estaba con él conversando olvidaba sus problemas, el chico era de esos que te hacen olvidar lo que va mal en tu vida, solo vives el momento y simpatizas con su capacidad de bromear y reírse de todo.

Lo que sucede es que no puede prestarle atención y sumergirse en esa charla inocua y superficial, Hermione tiene los nervios de punta, se siente igual de nerviosa que aquella vez que estaban esperando a que llegaran todos al Cabeza de Puerco. Cuando estaba a punto de convencer a sus compañeros de colegio para que recibieran clases de Harry, pero todo elevado a la millonésima potencia. Está a punto de pedirle a un grupo de jóvenes recién salidos de la escuela que peleen con ella, que se pongan en peligro mortal porque es necesario hacer frente a lo que Voldemort está haciendo con la sociedad mágica.

Mira a su alrededor, todos se ven felices ríen, charlan, beben y comen como en una fiesta normal; ya todos han firmado la "tarjeta de felicitación" para Oliver Wood, es su cumpleaños y están sus amigos de Gryffindor, esa es la gente que escogieron los gemelos para presentarles su plan. Fue idea de Fred inventar una fiesta sorpresa para Oliver, sería la excusa perfecta para reunir a sus amigos, sin que estos ni nadie más sospechara nada raro. También fue su idea hechizar la tarjeta, le pidieron a todos que la firmarán y sin que ellos se enteraran ya habían firmado un contrato que les impedía divulgar lo que allí se hablará y los nombres de los asistentes.

\- ...cual es querida Cedrella? -le preguntó el chico con una enorme sonrisa

\- Disculpa ¿cuál es qué? -dijo Hermione sin darse cuenta de que era lo que Lee le preguntaba, él sin perder la sonrisa le volvió a preguntar

\- Tu equipo preferido de Quidditch?

\- Eh - se tomo un segundo para pensar- los Falcons -dijo con tono de duda, fue el primer nombre que se le vino a la cabeza, no quería parecer descortés con Lee, pero de verdad estaba a punto de tener un colapso nervioso y él no ayudaba mucho con su charla insustancial sobre el Quidditch.

\- El mío igual.- dijo emocionado- _Ganaremos; pero, si no podemos ganar, romperemos unas cuantas cabezas._ -recito Lee el lema de los Falmouth Falcons- Tenemos muchas cosas en común -agregó con tono lascivo.

Pero Hermione no se percató de eso, así como no le dio importancia a la mano que Lee puso en su hombro, estaba realmente nerviosa y Fred aun no llegaba con Oliver, se supone que ya deberían de estar ahí.

Y justo cuando sus dedos no podían enterrarse más en el vaso que tenía en las manos, el pelirrojo hizo acto de presencia.

Con un sonoro plop apareció en medio de la habitación el gemelo que faltaba y traía consigo a un muy feliz cumpleañero.

Hermione dio un suspiro, necesitaba descansar más, se estaba poniendo un poco histérica y paranoica, un segundo más de espera y estaba segura que se hubiera puesto a despotricar sobre la impuntualidad de Fred en medio de la celebración.

George, quien estaba conversando con Katie y Angelina hasta que llegó su hermano, tomó la tarjeta y se la entregó a Fred, quien se la dio a Oliver, pero antes le pidió que también la firmara, puso de excusa que querían tener la firma de todos los presentes, era su primera fiesta en el departamento y querían tener recuerdos, Oliver no cuestiono la petición de Fred, estaba emocionado de ver a su grupo del colegio, ahí estaba su equipo de quidditch casi completo, y firmó sin pensarlo, justo en ese momento Alicia Spinnet trajo el pastel de cumpleaños y todos comenzaron a cantar, Fred le quito la tarjeta a Oliver y la guardó sin que los demás invitados y el mismo cumpleañero lo notaran.

Todos rieron, todos comieron y ya estaban por tomar una segunda ronda de cervezas de mantequilla cuando George decidió que sería el momento oportuno para hablar, le hizo un gesto a Fred y ambos se pusieron de pie.

\- Amigos, los hemos invitado hoy -comenzó Fred

\- Para celebrar el cumpleaños de nuestro querido capitán -vítores y aplausos se escucharon por parte de los invitados.

George callo para que Fred siguiera con el discurso.

\- Aunque todo esto esconde segundas intenciones.- algunos volvieron a reír pensando que era una de las bromas de los gemelos.- Queremos hacerles una proposición, la mayoría de los aquí presentes no solo formaron parte del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor -Lee gritó un hurra y Oliver sonrió recordando los buenos tiempos - También fuimos parte del Ejército de Dumbledore -todos los presentes se pusieron serios, todos los presentes sabían lo que estaba pasando en el mundo mágico inglés debido a el que no debe ser nombrado y comprendieron que esto no era una broma, esto era una conversación seria y los rostros antes sonrientes dejaron de serlo y pusieron atención a lo que estaban diciendo los gemelos. - queremos invitarlos a formar parte de La Orden del Merodeador -Dijo Fred mirando a _Cedrella_ , ella levantó una ceja en gesto de pregunta, no habían decidido que nombre ponerle y no entendía porque Fred había elegido ese nombre. - Si alguien de los presentes no quiere formar parte de este grupo opositor a los Mortifagos puede irse, no obligaremos a nadie a exponerse al peligro que significa oponerse a quien ustedes saben - pero antes de que terminara de exponer su idea Oliver lo interrumpió.

\- Por supuesto que nos quedaremos, sabes que todos los que estamos aquí somos valientes de Gryffindor, ninguno de nosotros apoya a los Mortigafos y nos oponemos a la segregación que ellos quieren imponer. -dijo Oliver Wood con tono serio, fue extraño para Hermione verlo hablar así, nunca compartió mucho con él en Hogwarts y pensó que Oliver Wood era tal y como lo pintaba Harry cuando decía que estaba muy comprometido con el equipo, parece ser que Oliver se compromete con todo en lo que creía.

\- Así se habla capitán -Apoyo Alicia Spinnet y Angelina Johnson asintió con una sonrisa

\- Yo también estoy dentro, aunque no tengo un discurso tan elocuente como el de Wood. - dijo Katie y todos rieron otra vez y el ambiente se relajó un poco. George miró a Lee Jordan con cara de pregunta

\- No tienes ni que preguntarlo, no me quedaría fuera de la diversión. -reclamo Lee como si la pregunta estuviera demás, Hermione se puso de pie y se paró entre los gemelos

\- Ya que todos estamos dentro, debería dejar en claro algunas cosas...

\- Disculpa, pero yo sé quiénes son todos los aquí presentes, le confiaría mi vida a cualquiera, pero, y no quiero sonar grosero, a ti no te conozco de nada -dijo Oliver, Lee se estaba levantando para encararlo por ser tan grosero con la encantadora prima Cedrella, pero Oliver siguió hablando - Sé que eres Cedrella Weasley -La interpelada levantó la mano para hacer callar a Oliver

\- No soy Cedrella Weasley...

\- ¿Que? -casi gritó Lee Jordan, pero no fue tomado en cuenta por la interpelada.

\- ...Yo tampoco te conozco mucho Oliver Wood, pero si se que puedo confiar en ti, fuimos compañeros de casa después de todo, y si el sombrero seleccionador no se equivocó, ambos somos valientes y aunque el escudo de nuestra casa no lo dice, se que somos leales.

\- Pero si tu no estuviste en Gryffindor, estabas en Huffle… - quiso acotar Alicia, pero antes de que terminara la frase la prima Cedrella se estaba convirtiendo en otra persona.

\- ¡Eres la jodida Hermione Granger! -gritó Angelina tras escupir parte de su cerveza.

Lee tenía los ojos tan abiertos que daba miedo. los demás tampoco podían esconder su sorpresa al ver justo frente a ellos a la chica del trío de dorado, la bruja más inteligente de su generación, la insufrible sabe lo todo de Gryffindor.

\- Esta sí que es una sorpresa. - aseguro Katie Bell- Bueno ahora me siento un poco más segura, hay alguien que realmente piensa a la cabeza de esta organización.-dijo animada mientras sacaba más papas fritas de la fuente que estaba sobre la mesa.

\- Gracias. -respondió Hermione con una enorme sonrisa por el cumplido que le hizo Katie Bell, los demás seguían atónitos, mirando asombrados a la chica. - Ahora, si ya todos estamos a gusto y confiamos los unos en los otros. -dijo mirando a Oliver, quien solo atinó a asentir con un gesto de cabeza. -Seguiré con el discurso entonces. Debemos actuar con cuidado, aquí no está en juego un castigo ejemplar como en el colegio, no nos quitaran puntos ni avisaran a nuestros padres, si nos equivocamos podemos morir y poner en riesgo a nuestras familias y seres queridos, no debemos arriesgarnos. Actuaremos como una sola unidad y nuestras acciones serán propagandísticas, no descarto que en el futuro seamos parte de enfrentamientos y duelos con los Mortifagos, pero ahora, por el momento, solo queremos distraer al que no debe ser nombrado, atraer la atención a… -dudo un momento.

\- La Orden del Merodeador- dijo Fred percatándose de su traspié.

\- Correcto, y distraer la atención de los Mortifagos, quitar del punto de mira a Harry. Principalmente informaremos a la población sobre lo que realmente está pasando, haremos público lo que el Profeta oculta, seremos un apoyo para aquellos que están siendo perseguidos, y quienes simpatizan con nuestra causa sabrán que no están solos. Actuaremos como una célula de difusión de información y a la vez un señuelo para los Mortifagos y los medios de comunicación, pero siempre teniendo mucho cuidado para no quedar en evidencia, no deben saber quiénes somos, así no podrán tomar represalias.

Todos estaban de acuerdo con ese punto, nadie de los allí presentes quería que sus familiares corriera peligro, cada uno de los jóvenes en esa habitación sintió miedo al imaginar a aquellos que amaba secuestrados y torturados en Azkaban, o peor aún, asesinados por los Mortifagos; y es que era muy posible que si llegaban a descubrir la identidad de cualquiera que se opusiera al régimen impuesto por Voldemort fuera perseguido y acallado, por un medio o por otro, ninguno de los presentes quería terminar como los Potter o los Longbottom.

Hermione en particular se sentía responsable por todos los allí presentes, no quería otra muerte absurda por su culpa, ya suficiente tenía con la muerte de Sirius y Moody pesando en su conciencia, esta vez se haría escuchar, no volvería a dejarse llevar por los demás y quedarse callada para no herir susceptibilidades. Las decisiones que tomaran de aquí en adelante serían a conciencia, nada de actuar por la emocionalidad del momento, serían racionales, primero pensar antes que actuar. Esto lo había hablado previamente con los gemelos, ninguno de ellos quería cargar con una muerte, querian salvar vidas no destruirlas, era por esto que lo que hicieran seria de mutuo acuerdo, decidieron buscar siempre la opción más idónea para no poner en riesgo a nadie, era un acuerdo, habían dado su palabra. También se habían prometido que actuarían con una organización no lineal, no tendrían mandos ni mucho menos seguirían la táctica del secretismo que durante tantos años uso Dumbledore en la Orden del Fénix, los chicos estaban aburridos de ser usados como piezas de ajedrez y no le harían eso a otros.

Hermione tenía claro que esto lo hacían porque era lo que sus conciencias les dictaba y sobre todo por el bien de la sociedad mágica, el miedo que sentía por poner en peligro a sus familias era menor a la necesidad que tenían de actuar frente a las injusticias que están aconteciendo en el mundo mágico, tenían que pararlas, terminar con Voldemort y sus Mortifagos de una vez y para siempre, y como Harry debía acabar con el primero ellos se encargarían de los secuaces, antes de que las cosas se les fueran de las manos y se llegará a instaurar un régimen inamovible que dejará huellas profundas e irreparables en el mundo.

El frío de Octubre ya era palpable, el invierno estaba en Londres y se hacía sentir , no tenía deseos de salir del calor que le proporcionaban las mantas de la cama, hace rato que estaba despierta pero no quería abrir los ojos, estaba a gusto metida allí, era domingo y sabía que podría estar hasta tarde en cama, pero no contaba con la pequeña lechuza marrón que tocaba el cristal de la ventana con premura, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano se levantó y le abrió la ventana al pájaro, quien le enseñó la pata para que desatara la carta, una vez cumplido su cometido se paró en el marco de la ventana y emprendió el vuelo y sin más se fue, a Hermione no le dio tiempo ni de sacar las chucherías para lechuzas que guardaba en una pequeña caja dentro del cajón del velador.

\- Qué arisca- dijo la chica para sí misma y se metió en la cama para leer la carta, no tuvo que leer la firma para saber de quién era, podía reconocer la letra de Ginny en el pergamino, hace días que esperaba carta de la chica y se alegró de por fin recibir una contestación.

 _Hermione:_

 _No he podido escribir antes y ni siquiera sé si podré mandar esta carta hoy mismo, las cosas no están nada bien aquí en el colegio, Snape es un director horrible y sádico, deja que los hermanos Carrow hagan y deshagan, es como si realmente no lo conociéramos, se que siempre fue un patán, sobre todo contigo y los chicos, pero ahora es mucho peor, la cara de sapo de Umbridge es casi una buena persona al lado de este Snape._

 _No tengo suficiente tiempo para decirte lo que hacen aquí, no podría darte muchos detalles, solo te diré que Hogwarts es un lugar horrible donde los mestizos son agredidos y los Slytherin sangre pura son felices, nos hacen clases prácticas en Artes Oscuras, ya no tenemos defensa, y es prácticamente una clase para graduarte de Mortifago._

 _Junto con Neville y Luna hemos revivido el Ejército de Dumbledore y hemos tratado de recuperar la espada de Gryffindor, eso provocó no solo que nos castigaran ejemplarmente, también ayudó a que otros antiguos miembros se nos unieran, estamos resistiendo aquí dentro y es terriblemente gratificante poder hacer algo al respecto, no somos tan buenos molestando y haciendo sufrir a los Carrow como lo fueron en su tiempo los gemelos con la cara de sapo, pero aun así estamos siendo un grano en el culo apestoso de esos dos estúpidos._

 _Sé que no necesito recordarte que no estas autorizada para decirle nada de esto a mi madre, me lo prometiste Hermione!_

 _Respecto a lo que me preguntaste, la próxima salida a Hogsmeade será el treinta y uno de Octubre, por Halloween, si es que no la suspenden como la anterior._

 _Esta carta llego a ti gracias a Aberforth, es el hermano pequeño de Dumbledore y el dueño del Cabeza de Puerco, recuerdas que dijiste que se te hacía familiar cuando estuvimos ahí? ; ha hecho muchas cosas para ayudarnos, si tienes algún problema no dudes en pedirle ayuda a él, es un poco hosco y no muy simpático, pero es buena persona y de confianza._

 _Te quiero, Ginny._

 _P.D Si es que piensas entrar a Hogwarts no vayas a utilizar ninguno de los pasadizos que conocíamos, están siendo custodiados y caerías en una trampa._

Hermione cerró el pergamino y se volvió a tapar hasta la nariz con las cobijas, no se escuchaba ruido afuera de su dormitorio, supuso que los gemelos también debían estar acostados aprovechando que podían levantarse tarde, una sonrisa se formó en su rostro. La Orden del Merodeador ya tenía una nueva fecha de salida.

La primera vez solo habían salido a rayar en el callejón Diagon, no fue muy heroico, pero sí arriesgado, aún no podían hacer que los prototipos de mensajero automático funcionaran, estos estaban basados en la magia que usaron los gemelos con los detonadores Decoy, no conseguían hacerlos escribir legiblemente y de nada servía poner garabatos ilegibles en las calles.

Se dividieron en grupos y mientras unos vigilaban que no viniera alguien que los pudiera delatar otros se pusieron a pintar, era algo simple y poco arriesgado, pero sirvió para empezar y fue emocionante hacer algo, sentirse útil. Ginny tenía razón, era mucho mejor actuar y ponerse en riesgo por un bien mayor antes que ir a casa a resguardarse, eran Gryffindor's después de todo, tenían esa estúpida necesidad de hacer el bien aunque corrieran riesgos.

Angelina estaba de pie frente a la caza de los gritos, llevaba puesta una variante de la capa y el sombrero protector que habían inventado los gemelos en su línea de objetos de defensa contra las artes oscuras, la noche estaba fría y se había dejado los guantes en casa, craso error porque ahora sentía los dedos entumecidos.

Miro hacia Hogwarts y pudo vislumbrar cómo se encendían las primeras luces, sintió nostalgia de sus días en el colegio, una sonrisa se formó en su rostro, por un momento se dejó llevar por sus recuerdos pero no por mucho tiempo, se acordó que estaban ahí por algo importante y su deber era estar atenta a la señal que mandaría Oliver desde Hogsmeade y se dispuso a poner su total atención al punto donde se vería la señal.

Ella y Alicia estaban nerviosas, tenían que esperar la señal y encender los fuegos que ya estaban preparados, habían visto hace un rato a dos Carroñeros acercarse al lugar donde esperaban, había sido una suerte que Hermione les enseñara antes los hechizos de protección para pasar desapercibidos por quien pasara por aquel lugar, miro una vez más su reloj, Katie y Oliver aún no daban la señal y eso solo podía significar que Hermione y Lee seguían en Cabeza de Puerco o quizás aún no encontraban a Ginny, por un segundo se dejó llevar por la desazón y el miedo, recordó que su abuela siempre le decía que para evitar las malas noticias no tienes que llamarlas así que pensó positivo, el que aún no hubiera recibido la señal no era malo, tenía la certeza de que si algo malo hubiera pasado su moneda de la Orden se habría calentado, las cosas no iban mal, solo un poco retrasadas.

Sin darse cuenta estaba acariciando el anillo que le había regalado George en su última cita, él había dicho que era una muestra de su amor, solo recordarlo la hizo sonreír, la última vez que lo vio él estaba malhumorado y huraño, su frente tenía esa pequeña arruga que se formaba entre sus ojos cuando estaba enojado; los gemelos no habían participado en esa misión, el grupo decidió que no sería conveniente, usarían los fuegos artificiales que se fabricaban en Sortilegios Weasley y eso traería la atención hacia los chicos, así que los dejaron trabajando en la tienda mientras ellos se iban a Hogsmeade para hablar con Aberforth y llevar mercancía a Ginny, ese día también darían una muestra a gran escala, el cielo de Hogsmeade se iluminará con un mensaje dirigido a Snape, y ese era el trabajo que Angelina y Alicia harían, por eso estaban las dos de pie, esperando en la frialdad del bosque, al lado de la casa de los gritos en absoluto silencio, Angelina miró su reloj una vez más, ya llevaban quince minutos de retraso en el plan, se suponía que se irían antes del atardecer y el sol se había puesto hace rato.

De pronto varias explosiones se escucharon en Hogsmeade, y una chispa roja cruzó el cielo nocturno, Angelina supo que su momento había llegado, junto con Alicia encendieron las mechas y el fuego hizo su trabajo, sonrieron y se desaparecieron.

En el apartamento de los gemelos, ya estaban esperándolos Katie y Oliver junto con Lee.

\- ¿Dónde está Granger? - preguntó Alicia tras dar una rápida a mirada a los presentes.

\- Aún no vuelve - respondió Oliver, visiblemente ofuscado.

\- No tarda en regresar -acotó Lee en tono relajado mientras cogía una manzana de la frutera sobre la mesa.

\- Pero si debía volver contigo - dijo mirando a Lee- ¿qué pasó?- volvió a preguntar Alicia

\- ¡Exacto! - dijo encolerizado Oliver, quien se ponía de mal humor con facilidad.

\- Relájate capitán. Solo hubo una pequeña variación en los planes, no te preocupes Alicia, Hermione está bien. -Respondió Lee bajando el tono a la conversación

\- dijimos que seguiríamos el plan tal y como lo trazamos en un primer momento. - Arremetió una vez más Wood.

\- El plan original era hablar con Ginny y ella no estaba en Hogsmeade, así que Hermione tuvo que entrar en Hogwarts para llevar a cabo el plan...

\- ¿Qué Hermione hizo qué? - Grito Fred, quien había entrado al departamento en medio de la explicación que Lee le estaba dando al grupo.

\- No se tarda en volver, se quedó hablando con Aberforth, no te preocupes. - le respondió Lee al recién llegado.

\- Entonces fue por eso que el plan se retrasó más de quince minutos - afirmó Angelina, más para sí misma que para los demás, solo estaba aclarando el misterio del retraso- ¿dónde está George? - preguntó risueña

\- Acomodando unas cajas - Fred respondió de mal humor

\- Iré a verlo - dijo la chica y salió de la habitación trotando.

\- No me parece ese cambio de planes, teníamos un plan trazado.

\- Ya bájale Oliver, si Granger y Jordan lo decidieron así fue por algún motivo. Además Lee tiene razón, el plan era hablar con Ginny - Habló por primera vez Katie. Ella confiaba en Hermione, y creí que había hecho lo correcto, desde el principio habían decidido que la misión era comunicarse con Ginny, necesitaban saber qué era lo que realmente sucedía dentro de Hogwarts.

Hermione se apareció en la sala cinco minutos después, cuando ya todos estaban sentados a la mesa comiendo, pidió disculpas por la pequeña variación en el plan, aunque sus disculpas no sirvieron de mucho frente a Oliver y Fred, los demás ya habían sido apaciguados y convencidos por Lee. La chica realmente se sentía culpable por no haberles informado, pero no es como si hubiera habido opción.

Se sentó a la mesa con sus compañeros y se dispuso a contarles lo que había ocurrido, les informó con lujo de detalles sobre el nuevo pasadizo que les permitía entrar en Hogwarts, nadie sabía cómo fue abierto, aunque tenían la impresión de que había sido la misma habitación de los menesteres la que lo habilitó, después de todo estaban en un momento de necesidad y Hogwarts ayuda a quien lo pide y a los miembros del E. D. les urgía una vía de comunicación con el exterior. También les comento sobre su charla con Ginny y Neville, ambos se habían puesto a la cabeza del Ejército de Dumbledore y se encontraron con ella en la misma sala de los menesteres, que ahora parecía una carpa militar, con mesas con planos y literas. Los chicos le contaron a Hermione de las torturas que sufrían por parte de los Carrow, si no los obedeces te tocaba hacer de muñeco de prácticas en clase de Artes Oscuras, lo mismo le tocaba a los niños pequeños y mestizos, los pocos Hijos de Muggles que llegaron el uno de Septiembre al Expreso habían sido tomados presos y mandados a Azkaban.

El relato de Hermione fue demoledor, la moral de todos los presentes quedó resentida, si antes se sentían bien porque la misión había salido bien -aun contando el retraso de Hermione-, después de escuchar cómo están sufriendo los alumnos de Hogwarts todos perdieron el buen animo, no sabían cómo ayudarlos sin entrar a un enfrentamiento directo para no ponerse en evidencia, era muy pronto para eso, no podían enfrentarse a los Mortifagos ellos solos y menos aún a Voldemort sin tener la certeza de que Harry, el elegido, le haría frente.

Cuando Fred entró en la habitación de Hermione no esperaba encontrarla en pijama sentada a lo indio sobre la cama y trenzando su larga melena, era una imagen perfecta, se veía angelical. Obviando el hecho de lo que le provocaba la chica en ese momento, recordó su propósito ahí, él iba a regañarle.

\- No debiste hacerlo- dijo muy serio

\- ¿Que? -pregunto ella sin saber a que se refería.

\- Entrar a Hogwarts, sabes muy bien que te pusiste en riesgo

\- tenía que hacerlo, Ginny estaba castigada y no la dejaron ir a Hogsmeade, Aberforth me lo dijo, también me dijo que si entraba por el pasadizo que está en el Cabeza de Puerco llegaría directo a la sala de los menesteres y que allí podría ver a Ginny sin que alguien indeseado supiera que yo estaba dentro del colegio. Creí que ya te habia quedado claro - dijo en tono altivo.

\- Fue un riesgo estúpido Hermione, no vol…

\- No te permito que me digas que puedo y no puedo hacer- lo callo Hermione, aun desde su posición en la cama y ni siquiera elevo la voz.

\- Por favor -rogó Fred.

\- Tu no puedes decirme que hacer Fred. la decisión la tomamos Lee y Yo, no fue un riesgo estúpido, era lo que había que hacer para llevar a cabo el plan. -dijo de manera rotunda.

Fred quería decirle que no era por el estúpido plan ni por la Orden ni por nada, el se había preocupado, ya sabía que ella estaba acostumbrada a exponerse al peligro, Hermione sabía cuidarse y la verdad es que nunca antes le importo, eso era algo que siempre admiro de ella, pero ahora se sentía distinto. Diferente porque ahora Fred sentía que no podría seguir adelante sin Hermione, si algo le pasaba a ella, si no volvía, algo dentro de Fred se rompería para siempre. No se atrevía a decírselo, no sabia como decirlo, tenía miedo de que ella mal interpretara sus palabras, pero aun así no podía explicarse, darse a entender correctamente; él no la estaba regañando porque se sintiera superior a ella, solo necesitaba demostrarle que ella era importante para él y que si la perdía le dolería.

\- Esta bien, solo discúlpame, yo estaba nervioso aquí esperándolos, con toda esa gente en la tienda y atados de manos, tratando de parecer normales, como si no supiéramos que ustedes estaban en Hogsmeade haciendo algo importante.

\- No importa.- dijo ella en tono conciliador- Igual y no había tantos Mortifagos en el pueblo como creíamos, parece que no tenían miedo de que algo pudiera pasar.

\- supongo. - dijo él sonriendole mientras se sentaba en la cama.

\- En todo caso fue bueno que Ginny y los demás miembros del E. D. estuvieran castigados en Hogwarts, así no serán sospechosos de haber puesto la marca. - dijo ella correspondiendo la sonrisa.

 ** _Snape Asesino_**

 _Tal y como lo muestra la fotografía, alguien quiso dejar un mensaje público para alguien específico, el cielo nocturno de Hogsmeade fue el pizarrón perfecto para quien quiso que todos supiéramos la calaña de la que está hecho el Director Snape. Y este mensaje no hace más que confirmar la teoría de que el nuevo Director de Hogwarts Severus Snape es el asesino del antiguo Director Albus Dumbledore, nos es necesario recordarle a nuestros lectores que antes ya hicimos una nota al respecto; fue el mismísimo Harry Potter quien vio al antiguo profesor de pociones de Hogwarts asesinar a sangre fría a quien le tendiera la mano cuando fue acusado de ser Mortifago en la Primera Guerra Mágica. Es necesario esclarecer cómo fue que ocurrió la muerte de Albus Dumbledore, claro que no podremos hacerlo hasta que el niño-que-vivió acabe con quien-vosotros-sabéis, hasta que ese dia llegue y el ministro sea alguien que no esté siendo víctima de la maldición Imperio la muerte de Dumbledore estará sin resolver. (sigue en la página 5)_

Hermione no quiso seguir leyendo el Quisquilloso, solo con la nota de la portada se dio por satisfecha, la noticia no había pasado desapercibida, y estaba claro que esa fotografía había sido tomada desde Hogwarts, la misión había resultado exitosa.

* * *

Los comentarios son bien recibidos.


	3. Capítulo Tres

El universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

Capítulo Tres

La mesa de la cocina de los Weasley estaba a rebosar de gente, Bill y Fleur habían venido de Shell Cottage, también estaban los Lupin junto con Andrómeda Tonks, y algunos otros miembros de la orden, además de Fred, George y _Cedrella_.

\- El otro día leí en un muro del callejón Diagon algo divertido. - dijo Remus Lupin a George

\- ¿Que cosa graciosa leíste? - respondió el aludido distraído mientras se servía puré de patatas

\- bueno, era una frase con bastantes palabrotas en contra de Quien-tu-sabes, pero lo que me llamó la atención fue la firma, decía _Orden del Merodeador_ \- dijo Lupin en tono confidente, no quería que los demás escucharan

\- A mi no me parece muy gracioso - respondió George con una sonrisa - es un buen nombre.

Remus le sonrió de vuelta y le guiño un ojo, sí que era un buen nombre. Un buen nombre que le traía recuerdos agradables, esperaba que quienes lo utilizaban ahora pudieran entablar una amistad tan fuerte como la que los antiguos Merodeadores tuvieron en su época en Hogwarts y ciertamente no tuvieran un final parecido, esperaba que quienes ocupaban ese nombre lo reivindicaran.

Miro al joven sentado a su lado y quiso decirle que tuviera cuidado, aunque George no lo confeso, él sabia que los gemelos Weasley estaban involucrados en _La Orden del Merodeador,_ sabia que ellos sabían cuidarse solos, pero aun así sintió miedo, no quería perder más gente, no podría soportarlo y esos chiquillos estaban poniéndose en peligro. Miró a Hermione, que ahora estaba en el cuerpo de Cedrella, comiendo tranquila, se le apretó el corazón recordando en Lily, con ese pelo rojizo se le parecía aún más, siempre tenaz y luchadora, inteligente y abnegada, por un segundo tuvo deseos de sacarla de la línea de fuego, decirle que aceptara ir a Bulgaria, que Viktor Krum la protegiera de los horrores de la guerra, podría comenzar una vida apacible, formar una familia. Solo que Hermione Granger no era ese tipo de mujer, ella no daba la espalda a los problemas, ella nunca habría ido a Bulgaria escapando de su destino y eso era lo que admiraba de la quien alguna vez fuera su alumna, la bruja más inteligente de su generación, aquella niña que bien podría ser su hija, la quería como tal, estaba peleando en una guerra más vieja que ella misma, en la que se involucró siendo una niña.

Cuando supo que su mujer estaba embarazada quiso proponer que huyeran, tenía miedo de correr el mismo destino que tuvieron James y Lily Potter, no quería que su hijo o hija pasará por lo mismo que vivió Harry. Estuvo meditándolo por días, huir lejos del peligro. Cuando iba a decirle sus planes a Tonks, al mirarla a los ojos supo que ella nunca lo haría, no se alejaría del campo de batalla, ella ahora más que nunca querría pelear, por su hijo, por ella y por él. Después de todo Nimphadora Tonks era una guerrera. Su esposa fue siempre una luchadora, desde que la llamaron por primera vez mestiza. Lupin lo sabía, todos tienen estigmas con los que cargar, Tonks peleaba por su esposo licantropo, por su padre hijo de Muggles, por su madre traidora a la sangre y el hijo que estaba creciendo en su vientre.

Remus Lupin admiraba el coraje de las mujeres que estaban sentadas en esa mesa, las brujas presentes eran fuertes y valientes.

* * *

Kingsley había solicitado que la reunión de La Orden del Fenix fuera a esta hora, pues quería estar presente en esta ocasión y solo podía salir del ministerio en horario de almuerzo. El hombre tenía que compartir información importante con la Orden, el problema es que a pesar de que era idea suya hacer la reunión a esa hora, y es que no tenía otro momento; pero ahora, viendo los rostros felices de sus compañeros tenía resquemor de dar tan indeseable y nefasta noticia.

\- Están mandando a los hijos de Muggles a Azkaban, les quitan la varita y los llevan a prisión - todos los presentes dejaron escapar un sonido de incredulidad y horror.

Kingsley Shackelbot era una persona mesurada, pero en este caso prefirió ser directo, no tenia tiempo que escatimar, debía volver cuanto antes al cuartel. Además no tenía idea de cómo decir algo así de horrible con tacto, no podía maquillar sus palabras, no tenía cabeza para eso en este momento.

\- Pero eso es abominable, los Dementores sin la vigilancia del ministerio se aprovecharan de la situación - dijo Amelia Bones rompiendo el extraño silencio que se formó después de la declaración de Kingsley.

\- Les manda una carta pidiéndoles que vayan al Ministerio a una entrevista para la Comisión de Registro de Nacidos Muggles dirigida por Dolores Umbridge.

\- Maldita cara de sapo - susurro George

\- cuando los convocados se presentan en el Ministerio los llevan a juicio en las salas del Wizengamont - continuó hablando Kingsley - El juicio es una mera formalidad, desde que son llamados están condenados a ir a Azkaban, todos los que se han presentado ante la Comisión son encontrados culpables de robar magia.

Fred apenas prestaba atención a lo que hablaban los demás, su atención estaba centrada en la reacción de _Cedrella_ , su rostro estaba con una mueca de rabia y tristeza, mientras apretaba fuertemente el tenedor con su mano.

\- ¡Es una abominación! - exclamó Fleur.

\- Esto es lo que salió en el Profeta ... - dijo Bill, tomando la mano de su esposa tratando de calmarla.

\- Debemos hacer algo - exclamó Fred interrumpiendo lo que estaba diciendo su hermano Bill, su gemelo asintió a sus palabras y _Cedrella_ lo miro con algo que el muchacho no pudo descifrar

\- No podemos, no esta... - comenzó a decir Arthur Weasley

\- Como que no podemos papá, es nuestro deber - replicó vehementemente George

\- si nosotros no hacemos algo entonces quién lo hará. - discutió Fred

\- No podemos ponernos en evidencia, no tenemos los medios para hacer algo -dijo Hestia Jones, a lo que todos los miembros antiguos de la Orden del Fénix hicieron un gesto de aprobación.

\- Pero es que no podemos quedar...

\- Se que estas ofuscado Fred, pero lo correcto en este momento es pasar desapercibidos, no podemos arriesgarnos. - dijo su padre zanjando el tema de conversación.

El transcurso de la reunión fue bastante tenso, los muchachos siguieron enfadados y los adultos trataron de apaciguar los ánimos, sin ningún resultado.

 _Cedrella_ guardó silencio, no hablo en toda la reunión, su semblante estaba sobrio, aunque nadie de los presentes podría decir que estaba enojada, solo estaba seria y no expresó ninguna opinión, cuando le preguntaron directamente qué opinaba respecto a la necesidad de formar un nuevo horario de vigilancia en el departamento de Aurores ella solo se encogió de hombros, desconcertando al resto de comensales, era bastante raro que _Cedrella_ no participará, más raro aún era el que no respondiera una pregunta directa, nadie quiso ahondar en el porqué de aquella reacción por parte de la muchacha, ya todos se imaginaban la razón y no podían hacer nada para remediarlo, por lo menos no aún fue lo que pensaron algunos de los comensales que estaban sentados a la mesa.

Tras el término de la reunión, solo la familia y Weasley y los amigos cercanos, como Tonks y Remus se quedaron. Era costumbre que pasaran la tarde del domingo en familia, era uno de los pocos momentos de tranquilidad, así se reconfortaba y reunían fuerzas para seguir viviendo en el estado de sitio en el que se encontraban debido a la vida no era igual en tiempo de guerra, la Señora Weasley vivía aterrorizada, no podía comunicarse con Ron, Ginny estaba sola en Hogwarts, Percy estaba alejado y sabía que a Arthur lo estaban investigando en el ministerio, ella misma no podía salir tranquila de casa, la vigilaban allá a donde fuera. Es por eso que el día Domingo lo dedicaba a la familia, los agasajaba demostrándoles su cariño como mejor sabía, llenandoles de comida.

* * *

\- Nosotros ya nos vamos - dijo Fred sorprendiendo a todos.

Hermione y George lo miraron tan extrañados como el resto, pero antes de que pudieran decir algo la señora Weasley se adelantó.

\- Fred, cariño, se que aun estas molesto por lo que se dijo en la reunión, no te vayas por eso. - dijo su madre con tono triste.

Fred se enterneció, no podía enojarse con esa mujer, ella era tan cándida, toda bondad y amor.

\- Mamá - dijo acercándose a ella - No me voy por eso, tenemos una reunión con unos amigos, me acaba de llegar una lechuza para confirmar - le mostró un trozo de pergamino. - No estoy enojado contigo Mamá- dijo tomándola de las manos y besando su frente - no estoy enfadado.

La señora Weasley abrazo a su hijo y lo dejó ir, sabía que mentía, los tres muchachos estaban ofuscados, pero no podía hacer nada para cambiar eso, ella también estaba horrorizada por lo que estaba ocurriendo en el Ministerio, en la Primera Guerra no llegaron tan lejos; pero los años y las experiencias vividas, junto con las responsabilidades adquiridas le impedían actuar, ella no era una adolescente idealista, era una madre de familia, de una gran familia, y debía comportarse como tal, debía actuar con mesura para proteger a los que estaban a su cargo.

Los tres jóvenes salieron de la Madriguera cabizbajos, se habían despedido de todos con sonrisas, no podía culparlos por las cosas que ocurrían, el enemigo era otro, el responsable del sufrimiento de aquellos que ahora estaban en Azkaban era Voldemort y sus secuaces.

Caminaron en silencio hasta más allá del punto de aparición, ninguno tenía deseos de hablar, Hermione pensó en aparecerse ella sola, necesitaba meditar las cosas, desecho la idea para quedarse con los chicos, no tenía ganas de estar lejos de ellos. de pronto la voz de Fred rompió el silencio para informarles que era verdad que habían quedado con los chicos, que debían irse ya.

Fred guió la aparición, llevándolos a la bodega de la trastienda.

\- Quería comer un dulce - dijo ante los ceños fruncidos de sus acompañantes. - Se me bajó el azúcar . - explico mientras sacaba un caramelo que estaba guardado dentro de un cajón en el escritorio que solía ocupar para trabajar en nuevos proyectos.

George y _Cedrella_ rodaron los ojos ante la ocurrencia del muchacho. Salieron de la bodega y subieron la escalera para entrar al departamento, ahí ya estaban esperándolos Alicia y Angelina esta última salto a los brazos de George apenas él se aproximo a saludarla. También estaba Lee Jordan, quien tenía entre sus manos un libro, cuando _Cedrella_ se acercó a saludarlo el muchacho se lo pasó y le dijo unas cuantas palabras en voz baja, para que solo ella escuchara. Fred se los quedó mirando con el ceño fruncido y el caramelo dentro de la boca, provocando un bulto en su mejilla.

\- Te ves muy gracioso así- dijo Alicia acercándose a él - pareces un niño caprichoso.

\- Hace mucho que deje de ser un niño - dijo levantando las cejas, a la par que se sacaba el caramelo de la boca.

Alicia son sonrió con pícara antes de acercarse más, para después casi susurrar

\- ¿A qué sabe tu caramelo, Fred?

Y el gemelo no supo qué responder, una tos nerviosa lo atacó, era idea suya o Alicia Spinet le estaba coqueteando descaradamente. trago grueso antes de sonreír, iba a decir algo, lo que fuera que pudiera sacarlo de esa situación tan extraña. Abrió la boca para comenzar a hablar, cuando fue interrumpido por el sonido que produjo la llegada de Oliver Wood y Katie Bell.

\- ¿Que era tan importante para adelantar la reunión?. - Pregunto Oliver mientras hacía que una silla se duplicará, para luego sentarse en ella.

\- Estaba en casa de mi abuela viendo una película de terror cuando llegó tu lechuza. - se sentó junto a Oliver- tuve que dejarla sola en casa, si suena el teléfono temo que le de un ataque al corazón.

\- ¿Que es una película y por que le dará un ataque a tu abuela el teléfono? - Preguntó Alicia acercándose a Katie

\- Una película...- comenzó a explicar Katie, pero fue interrumpida por Oliver

\- Este no es momento para explicar eso. Ahora dinos Fred, ¿que ocurre?.

Fred les explico con lujo de detalles lo que Kingsley Shackelbot les había dicho en la reunión de la Orden del Fenix, el efecto fue el mismo que tuvo Kingsley, todos tenían una mueca de horror imaginando cómo debían estar sufriendo los hijos de Muggles que habían sido apresados en Azkaban, ahora personas inocentes estaban sometidas al sufrimiento que provocan los Dementores, estaban siendo torturados por haber nacido Muggles, no era justo.

El Horror y desconcierto inicial que sufrieron los presentes fue sustituido por rabia, el sentimiento era más fuerte en algunos. Katie Bell era mestiza, su padre era un nacido de Muggles, él estaba en la misma situación que los magos y brujas que ahora estaban en Azkaban.

\- Debemos hacer algo - Dijo Katie, todos asintieron apoyándola.

Fred sonrió satisfecho, esa era la reacción que esperaba de sus amigos. Esto no sería fácil, esto era mucho más peligroso que rayar muros, que hechizar el profeta para que cambiara los titulares a su antojo, qué hacer demostraciones pirotécnicas.

Dedicaron el resto de la velada a discutir cómo debían abordar el problema. No bastaba con advertir a los hijos de Muggles que no debían presentarse en el Ministerio, muchos ya estaban recluidos en Azkaban, además estaba el hecho de que el Ministerio probablemente tenía el nombre de todos aquellos que fueran hijos de Muggles, era eso con lo que tenían que acabar.

* * *

Hermione había tomado la responsabilidad de idear el plan de ataque, salió a primera hora de la mañana del lunes a comprar libros sobre la prisión de Azkaban y el Ministerio y otros más que Fred no había alcanzado a ver, se la paso todo el día leyendo, mientras ellos estaban trabajando en la tienda.

A la hora de comer Fred subió a ver cómo seguía su investigación y revisar que ella comiera algo, solo dio un par de mordiscos al pan que le ofreció y le pidió amablemente que saliera de la habitación, que la interrumpió en su labor. Y siguió encerrada dentro de la habitación sin salir hasta que George le dijo que la cena estaba lista, como hizo en el almuerzo apenas comió antes de volver a encerrarse, ni siquiera hablo mientras tragaba sin masticar, y no le dio tiempo a los chicos para preguntarle si necesitaba ayuda.

Como Hermione había estado trabajando en la investigación todo el día, los gemelos Weasley decidieron hacer lo propio para llevar a cabo la misión que se habían impuesto, así que bajaron al taller para trabajar en lo que sabían hacer.

Pasada la medianoche George decidió que la jornada debía llegar a su fin y ya era hora de dormir, así que subió a su cuarto, dejando a Fred solo en el taller, quien se resistía a ceder al sueño y el cansancio. Estaban a un paso de manejar el hechizo de los trasladores. Trabajo en ello por un tiempo después de que George se fuera a dormir, hasta que finalmente lo logró, por un momento pensó en seguir trabajando en otros hechizos, pero tras ver que eran las tres treinta de la noche desistió y decidió ir a descansar.

Cuando llegó al departamento vio por la rendija de la puerta que Hermione seguía con la luz encendida así que fue a tocar su puerta para ver si necesitaba algo, si podía serle de ayuda. Golpeo la puerta y esperó hasta que la chica le dijera que podía pasar, una vez dentro la vio sentada en una mesa que ella mismo debío conjurar, porque él no la tenía antes. estaba con las piernas colgando, moviendolas ritmicamente mientras leía y garabateaba en un pergamino a la vez.

\- ¿Hermione? - dijo Fred después de verla por un rato, sin que ella hubiera reaccionado a su presencia.

\- Si, si entra - dijo sin siquiera mirarlo - ¿necesitas algo? - inquirió hablando rápido mientras hacia mas anotaciones

\- Yo venia a preguntarte eso, es tarde y aun no duermes, has estado todo el día leyendo. - dijo Fred preocupado.

\- Estoy bien, solo necesito pensar en esto, ya casi lo tengo, pero no puedo... - ni siquiera terminó la frase que estaba diciendo y siguió tomando notas

La chica no se veía bien, tenía el pelo tomado en un moño mal hecho, los rizos se escapaban en todas direcciones, la piel de su rostro se notaba grasosa producto del sudor debido al estrés al que se estaba sometiendo, bajo sus ojos había ojeras y estaba pálida, con la espalda curvada. Fred se dejó caer en la cama y tomó uno de los libros que Hermione no estaba ocupando y se dispuso a leer, sabía que ella no le dejaría ayudar si él se lo ofrecía, por eso no perdió tiempo preguntadole su parecer.

Estuvieron un par de horas leyendo, Fred en la cama y Hermione sentada sobre la mesa, ambos sumidos en lo que leían. en un momento de la noche los ojos de Fred se cerraron sin que se diera cuenta y cayó en un sueño profundo debido al agotamiento.

\- Fred - escuchó que decía una voz conocida, pero la somnolencia no le permitía abrir los ojos, él enserio quería responder pero de su boca no salieron mas que sonido ininteligibles. - ¡Fred! - repitieron

Hermione se acercó a la cama donde Fred dormía y lo remeció para ver si despertaba y le ponia atencion, necesitaba decirle su plan, después de analizar lo que pudo investigar ya tenía una idea de cómo llevar a cabo su propósito.

Fred pudo abrir los ojos por fin, más que nada debido a las gotas que cayeron en su rostro. Tras la ceguera inicial vio el rostro de Hermione con el pelo chorreando agua, pegado a su cabeza, muy cerca suyo, no pudo evitar llevar una de sus manos a su mejilla y acariciarla, ella sonrió ante su gesto, su rostro también estaba húmedo, es como si hubiera salido de la ducha directo a despertarlo.

\- Aún estás durmiendo. - dijo enternecida. se alejó del chico y se sentó en la cama, en el espacio que no ocupaba Fred. - ya se que debemos hacer.

Tras sentarse y mientras se frotaba los ojos Fred preguntó - ¿Qué debemos hacer con que?

\- Que debemos hacer para poder terminar con la Comisión de Registro de los Hijos de Muggles. - dijo ensanchando su bonita sonrisa.

* * *

Decir que me costó escribir este capítulo, es quedarme corta. Lamento la tardanza, se me borró el archivo varias veces y eso me hizo perder la idea, aún hoy no estoy conforme con lo que publique.

Gracias a quienes comentaron los capítulos anteriores CholeStone, alter321, Ginny Lily Potte, Natalys, AnnaMalfoy1905, FlokesW, Sly kales, Rimasonante y Guest* enserio gracias por sus ánimos a seguir con la historia y me alegra que les gustara lo que leyeron. Es bonito saber que lo que uno escribe lo lee alguien xD. Saludos también a los lectores silenciosos, animense a decir que opinan!.


End file.
